


They Pulled No Punches

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: Ali did not expect to be here.  If she was ever to be here surely Ashlyn would also.  Not so.  "How am I going to do this?"  Ashlyn is just going to have to wait.





	1. Hit me.

“What is up with that cat?”  Ali muttered.  Clearly it was some sort of hunger strike.  Perhaps she was mad because Nell had been used to Ali being home since the NWSL season came to a close and Ali had not been called up for the October friendlies.  Maybe Nell had simply gotten use to Ali being home.  ”Well two can play that game.”  She called out to Nell.  “I will wait you out.”  Ali vowed.

 

Ali talked to Ashlyn that night.  The visited on topics large and small.  In all, the conversation was normal for them.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Ashlyn asked?

 

“What makes you say that?”  Ali replied slightly indignant.

 

“Your highs are too low and your lows are too low.  I even mentioned coming up a week early and all you had to say is OK.”  Ashlyn queried.  “What is it?”

 

Ali froze for a second.  A telling second to Ashlyn.   “Tell me about it Ali?”

 

“It’s probably nothing.  In fact I am sure it is nothing.”  Ali stalled.

 

“Ali.”  Ashlyn warned.

 

“It’s Nell.  It’s probably nothing.  She is being finicky about eating.  I think she is mad at me for being gone.  I’m sure that is what it is.  Nell just got use to me being here solid for two months and then I was at the friendlies and her nose is out of joint.”  Ali said in a tone that was more trying to convince herself than Ashlyn.

 

It was two days later and Nell had hardly eaten anything.  Ali was concerned.  Nell had always been a thin cat and really could not afford to go two days without eating.  For whatever reason Ali poured some water on the left over food and let it sit for a while before offering it to Nell.

 

Nell walked up to the bowl and then began eating.  Ali fist pumped around the kitchen like she had just score the winning goal in a World Cup finale.  “Got you Ms. Persnickety.”  Ali called out.

 

Ali went to bed feeling like all was right with the world.  Nell jumped on the bed in her usual ninja self and had curled up at Ali’s hip.  Ali felt she was right.  _Finicky emotional cat._

The next morning Ali surveyed Nell’s bowl.  She would have preferred more had been eaten, but this was an improvement.

 

Ali repeated her steps for lunch.  No takers she saw as she bent into the can opener on her solid tuna albacore.  It was to be a protein snack with some salad dressing on it after a hard work out.   Ali liked to open a few cans and rinse them and fork them to a bowl.  She would doctor them up with salad dressing.  Quick and efficient.

 

“Why not?”  Ali thought ask she forked out tuna with plenty of can dressing onto a plate and offered it to Nell.

 

Nell ate it up.  In fact she threw tidbits of the offering all over the kitchen floor.  _Yes! Yes!_ Thought Ali.  _Got you now._

That victory was short lived.  _She needs more than that._   Ali then began to peruse the aisle of cat food at her locale per store.  _She will eat anything canned._ Ali thought as she immediately recoiled at the thought of the smell.  _It is really a small give._

Nell did.   And then she didn’t.  Ali played the game of too.  _Too pasty and too chunky?_   Ali internally questioned as Nell accepted or refused each offering.

 

Then it happened.  Nell did not go to her litter box.  Ali played it like a one off except it wasn’t.  It happened again.

 

This proud cat that had even given up her hair balls out on the ‘run way” to her litter box. 

 

That night Ali woke to Nell’s labored breathing.  Something was definitely wrong.  Ali wanted it to grab her up and heal her.  It was 2:00 a.m.  _I’ll call the Vet in the morning and get her in._  Ali held Nell as she walked around her house.  Nell had always been a squirmy cat.  Not submitting to being held for long periods.  Nell was not arguing now.  As Ali walked her house she was seeing things with new eyes.

 

Nell’s mice still sat in a clump from when she had gathered them together 3 days ago when she had run the vacuum.  Not normal.  Ali walked by Nell’s three tier cat condo.  Ali remembered when she had first got it for Nell.  The cat had shredded the sisal wrappings with glee.  Ali had placed it too close to the heat register and the first time the heat had come on it practically snowed sisale fibers.  _Lesson learned_. She chuckled until she noticed it.  There should have been a pile of sisal fibers laying at the base.  None were there now. 

 

The insistent notification buzzer woke Ashlyn.  _WTF._   The screen told her it was Ali.  “You are going to come down tomorrow?”  Ashlyn said more as a statement than a question as she stretched and rolled to look at the clock.  5:00 a.m.  Ashlyn sat up in a panic.

 

“What’s wrong Ali?”

 

“It’s Nell.  She’s sick.”

 

“What do you mean by sick?”

 

“She isn’t…She doesn’t……..She hasn’t…..  Anything or everything.”  Ali could not describe what she had found.  Actually she was ashamed at what she hadn’t noticed these things.  “I’m dressed and have her carrier out.  I’m taking her to MedVet.  They are open all night.”

 

Ashlyn knew it was bad if Ali was going to attempt to put Nell in her carrier.  Nell became Little Edward Scissor Hands when that maneuver was carried out.  Ashlyn had the scars to prove it.  “Wait.  I’ll come up.”

 

“Ash this can’t wait.  I need to go.  I’ll call you when I know something.”

 

“Ok.  I just worry about you driving.  You’re upset.”  Ashlyn was now cursing every decision she had made to move to Orlando.  “I love you.”

 

Ali put on the barbecue mitts.  The ones that went to her elbows.  She hoped they were enough.  They’d have to be.  “Nell baby.  Come here.”  Ali called out as she went to find the cat.

 

“Where is that blasted cat?”  Ali fumed.  She had looked everywhere and there was no cat to be found.  _Nell saw that carrier and is hiding._ Ali returned to the carrier.  _I will take it and do a room by room search and just fight that battle where ever I find her._ Ali bent to pick up the carrier and that was when she saw it.  Nell was in the carrier.  _It’s a gift._ Ali thought as she closed the door.  _Or maybe a sentence._   Ali thought as she walked out the door.  A shiver went down her spine.

 

*****************************

 

Ali was starting to get antsy.  She had been in that waiting room two hours.  They had taken Nell back as soon as she had arrived.  _What is taking so long and the paper work!  I fill out fewer forms when I go to the Doctors.  It’s an infection or something like that._ Ali thought trying to calm herself.  Ali stood up and began pacing the reception and waiting room again.  _Two hours is not good._

 

“You’re with Nell?”  The staff member asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Please come with me back to the examine room.”  Ali followed her back to the room.  “The Vet. will be in shortly to talk with you.”  She said kindly as she closed the door.

 

“Hello Ali.  I’m Dr. Fout.  I examined Nell.”  The Vet. said as she extended her hand to Ali.

 

Ali looked at the Vet.  She wasn’t smiling.  In fact she looked worried.  “It’s not good is it?  It’s not a simple infection or…………..”  Ali trailed off trying not to cry.

 

“No, I’m afraid not.  The first thing I noticed was that her gums were very very white so we did a blood work up.  Her red blood cell count is only 15 parts per and it should be 30.  Red blood cells carry oxygen.  That is why she was having trouble breathing.”

 

“What causes that?  Ali asked dreading the answer.

 

“I found a mass.  A very large mass in her spleen.  An ultra sound has confirmed it.  It’s cancer.  Nell has one of either two types.  It will take a biopsy to determine which one but we haven’t done that yet.  I thought we should talk first.”

 

“One of two types.  Bad and worse right?”

 

“Yes.  One is more aggressive than the other.  I’m sorry but I think that is the one she has.”  The Doctor halted here.  “I think she has the aggressive one by your notes on what has been happening and she had her last check up 6 months ago.”

 

“How do you treat that?’  Ali asked but she knew then what the real decision to make was going to be in this room.  In her hearts of hearts she knew what it was.  _Fuck it Ash, you’re not here._

 

“First she needs a blood transfusion to raise her red blood count.  That will take some of the pressure off her system.  Her blood pressure is very weak.  It has caused one of her retinas to detach.  Then it would be surgery.  A feeding tube for a while.  Nell would need to stay here probably two weeks.  The surgery would be followed up with chemotherapy.  She might live another year at the most.”  The Vet said kindly.

 

  Ali looked at the Vet.  This was not easy for her.  Ali thought the Vet. was not addressing the elephant in the room.  “Would it matter which type it is?  I mean the treatment?”  Ali asked hopefully.

 

“No.  The only change would be how much longer she might live.  How fast the cancer invades the rest of her body I’m afraid.  It would just be a matter of time.”

 

Fuck time.  “A year of getting sicker and sicker?  Constant vet appointments and being constantly handled by strangers.  Poked and prodded.  She doesn’t really like being handled.  I learned you have to wait for her to come to you.  I doubt she could even survive two weeks here.  She would think I abandoned her.”  Ali arms flayed around.  “She probably does right now.  How did this get so bad so quickly?  I just thought she was upset with me being gone and then just a couple of days ago I noticed she really changed.”

 

“Cats and dogs can do an amazing amount of hiding, masking sickness.  Displaying weakness makes them more vulnerable to other animals so they hide it.”  The Vet. said as she tried to ally Ali’s feelings.  This was tricky grounds.

 

“Just last week she was still charging the screen door on the patio to scare birds and squirrels.  It was yesterday when I noticed that she didn’t seem to care they were there.  It was that quick.”  Ali tried to remember all of the other changes she hadn’t picked up on.   _Maybe it was earlier and I just didn’t notice?_

 

“I don’t know how you feel about this but I should offer another …………”

 

“Putting her down?”  Ali cut in.  There.  It was finally said.  Blunt as it was Ali wouldn’t take it back.  _I need to think about Nell._


	2. Just stab me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cats or dogs have been on their timeline. Unfortunately there was one on mine. Not so as unfortunate as fortunate.

“Yes. Have you had any experience with that?” The Vet asked.

“A dog once. A very long time ago.” Ali’s mind went back to that scene. Oh God Nell. “So if she has the blood transfusion, surgery, and chemo I am still going to be making this same decision? Nothing will change except when do I decide she has suffered enough?” Fuck me. Fuck me.

“Yes. You will need to decide for her. No matter, when we can do it after you leave or…..”

“Hell no! I’m not leaving her to face that by herself.” Dam Ash. Damn Ash.. Fuck. Ali rose up.

“Are you saying that’s what you would like to do then?” The Vet. asked softly.

Ali paced the room. Dam you Ash. “Can I see her?”

Ali and the Vet. walked them back to the examination room Nell was in. Nell did not even raise her head when they entered. I broke AIi’s heart to see her laying there. So small and defeated.

“Hey baby.” Ali called to Nell softly as she stroked her head just the way Nell liked it. Nell barely turned her head into Ali’s strokes. Ali had seen all she needed to see. Her little ball of heather black fur with the white face mask and chest was barely there. Ali remembered when she had picked Nell out at the cat rescue. 

*****************************************

Ali had been there two hours and had not seen one single cat that called to her. Then she saw a slinky little figure. Darting around the outskirts trying to remain hidden. Ali followed the figure and finally saw it as it emerged from behind the cabinet. Lithe and slinky. Two white paws up front. They almost looked like white shirt cuffs peeking out. In short, the cat looked like she was wearing a tuxedo. It made her think of Ashlyn. “That one. I want that one.” Ali had said definitively with just that one look.

“Are you sure?” The Volunteer asked. “She’s kind of standoffish and doesn’t like to be picked up. She usually hides in the back. She hangs out with the staff rather than other cats. Do you have any other pets? This one should really be the only one. She is skittish.”

“No other pets and she will come to me when she’s ready.” Ali was sure. This was the right one. If the cat usually remained hidden but came out when I was here…… clearly a sign. “What do I need to do? Does she have a name?”

“Her shots are up to date. Another Volunteer grabbed her out of a neglectful situation. We think she is 2 or 3 years old. I was told she had a at least one litter of kittens. Spayed now. It’s policy. We call her Nell.”

Ali’s head swiveled to the Volunteer. He seemed like a nice young man. “Nell? As in Nervous Nellie?” Ali’s eyes bore in to him.

“Uuumm……..well…….yes.” He admitted while lowing his face.

“Love it but she will be just Nell from here on out.” Ali declared as she immediately thought of Jodie Foster’s movie Nell. “Let’s get this done.”

Ali walked into the office. She signed paper work. Gave her address so Nell’s embed chip would give her as first contact. “That will be $200.” The Volunteer, a woman this time, told her.

“Make it $500.” Ali told her.

“What?” The Volunteer said. “Is that a gift?”

“Call it what you want.” Ali said as she picked up the packet containing Nell’s Vet. report. Just then the young man Ali dealt with out on the floor came in with a cardboard pet carrier. He had a scratch on his nose. “Here she is.” He said.

“Looks like she got in a finale say in this.” Ali smirked.

“You could say that.” He said. “I think you two are going to like each other.”

*****************************************

 

Ali walked in her door. She had made one stop to pick up litter and food. She prepared the litterbox, filled the food bowl, and put water in the other bowl. Nell had not made one single sound through all of this. Ali closed the door on what would be known as Nell’s room and opened the carrier. Nell popped out and immediately went to hide behind the book cases. Ali sat not moving in the middle of the floor for 30 minutes. She knew because she timed it. Nell had snuck up to her back and took a sniff and then walked away. OK. So you know who I am. Ali told herself as she left the room closing Nell in there.

It was so hard waiting, but Ali did it. After an hour she let herself back in the room. What she saw pleased her. Nell had found and used the litter box and had obviously been nosing around in her feed bowl. “Ok you. Ready to roll thru your new life?” Ali asked with a spring in her step. “No outside. In or out is my motto and you are in.” Ali approached the cat. “You need a collar. Got one right here.” Ali said as she bent around the cat. “A red one. Like your bow tie.” Ali gushed. She could not help it. The red collar was like a bow tie on Nell’s tux.

Ali went to bed that night. Ali was wondering what would happen. Then she felt it. It was Nell checking her out. Nell did that for a few days then started a rhyme of her curling up on Ali’s hip.

Ali just let her do that. On colder nights Nell would hit her nose. Ali would raise the blankets and Nell would burrow in. When Ashlyn was there Nell would come in later and nudge Ali’s back. Ali would pick her up and settle her between the two of them. She fit.

Her two loves. Fuck. Dam. “Just make it stop.” Ali said as she hit her glass of vodka again and fell asleep with Nell’s red collar secured around her wrist.

****************

Ali had not answered her text. All 12 of them. Ali probably didn’t know she was here. Ashlyn had keyed her own key into the door. Ashlyn found her on the couch. Ashlyn looked at Ali. So hurt she was. Ashlyn wished she could be there for more than a day. Ashlyn looked down. The woman she loved. A small red collar a fixed to her wrist. Ashlyn knew it was the red bow tie on Nell’s tux.. This woman had been doing all the heavy lifting, but no it was her time. “I won’t let you down.” Ashlyn said as she straighten Ali out on the couch and brought another blanket. “I got you now.” Ashlyn said as she settled in. She would sit shiva over Ali and Nell.

**Author's Note:**

> Ali makes the big call. "Ash should nave been here." Ali thinks as she lets the vodka take hold of her. Ali takes the vodka out of the freezer. "Please stop me thinking._ Ali pleads as she takes her first shot. I haven't even called her yet.


End file.
